videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction II
War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction II is an officially announced and upcoming Game currently in development by Ubisoft-Pixar and under publishing by Activision. Taking place in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe on Earth-267 after the War Against the Villain Armada, players will step into the shoes of John Connor as he and Clementine Everett must now face a new threat from The Villain Armada, now spearheaded by Ozone's brother, Scarecrow! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release in 2019. Cast * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Dakota Goyo as Scott Tilden * Jack Riedy as Aidan Tilden * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Bill Murray as Captain Price * Kevin McKidd as John MacTavish * Brandon Routh as David 'Hesh' Walker * Scott Whyte as Logan Walker * Matt Smith as Skynet * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Gwendoline Christie as Captain Phasma * Dohmnall Gleason as General Nux Synopsis Campaign I: Heroes of Earth-267 The year is 2016, and it has been 2 years since the end of the War Against the Villain Armada and the Armada's Destruction. Ever since the events of the last Game, The Hero Coalition has fully rebuilt Earth-267 into a Utopia founded upon the beliefs of Freedom, prosperity and Democracy and has become the form of Global Government on Earth-267 known as the United Dimensions Coalition. However, this Utopian Future is now under threat due to a new threat from The Villain Armada, and this new threat will spread across the whole Multiverse unless Clementine Everett allies herself with John Connor once again to stop Ozone's brother, Scarecrow, and his new Order of The Villain Lords! Campaign II: Memories of Earth-135 Unlike the rest of the Games in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, this installment contains 2 branching Campaigns within its Story Mode, one that takes place after the first Game and another Campaign, the details of which have not been fully revealed yet. Character Bios Heroes John Connor - After the events of War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction, John has been trying to uncover the truth behind the identity of himself and his father, Kyle Reese. However, his investigation has turned into a cold trail as he struggles to balance both his normal life and his privilege as a Hero Knight. His relationship with Clementine has taken a slight toll since the end of the War Against the Villain Armada, and he feels like that she is hiding something from him. John uses the M8A7 he used in the last Game, equipped with a Recon Sight, Extended Magazine and FMJ. Clementine Everett - John's former Squadmate from the War and high-ranking Hero Knight within the United Dimensions Coalition. After the War Against the Villain Armada ended in The Hero Coalition's victory, Clementine has now become a Hero Knight and hunts the remnants of The Villain Armada across Earth-267, and she is also keeping a close eye on John Connor due to her emotional attachment to him, and the identity of Kyle Reese that John is questioning her about. Clementine uses an ICR-1 Assault Rifle with a Recon Sight, FMJ, Stock and Extended Magazine. Scott Tilden - Scott is a member of the United Dimensions Coalition, and also a Hero Knight working for Clementine on the Sigma Team, a Hero Knight Squad that hunts the remains of The Villain Armada across The Multiverse. He and his twin brother, Aidan, are both highly trained Heroes and they look up to Clementine as their own mentor, much like Clementine looked up to Lee Everett. Scott uses a Sheiva Marksman Rifle with a Varix 3 Sight, Extended Magazine and FMJ. Aidan Tilden - Aidan is the twin brother to Scott Tilden, and a Hero Knight serving the United Dimensions Coalition as a member of Sigma Team. Due to his prowess and determination, Aidan is quoted as "One of Clementine's best Soldiers" during several Battles against the remaining Armada Cells on Earth-267. He is extremely skilled in Stealth and Espionage, taking after John Connor on Sigma Team, as stated by Clementine herself in the Game. Aidan uses a HVK-30 with a Red Dot Sight, Extended Magazine, Fast Mags, FMJ and a Bullet Cooler. Plot Campaign I: Heroes of Earth-267 The game starts showing a black screen, with a Text that says "After the end of the War Against the Villain Armada, the Reality known as Earth-267 entered a state of Peace and Freedom, brining a new Era for The Multiverse. However, the Armada Cells across this Reality began causing tensions within the New Hero Coalition, beginning the Era known as the Covert War of Earth-267. In order to combat the remnants of the Villain Armada, the Coalition created their own Elite Hero Team known as the Villain Slayers..." as the game shows the Symbol of The Hero Coalition.